This invention relates generally to therapeutic formulation comprised of a combination of angiogenic growth factors and substrates of Nitric Oxide Synthase ("NOS"), preferably arginine, as well as a method of treating, preventing and/or ameliorating cardiocerebrorenovascular disease and the symptoms thereof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the administration of a biological equivalent of arginine and an agonist of NOS (e.g., vascular endothelium growth factor ("VEGF")) to produce a beneficial effect.